1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an apparatus and a method for singularly dispensing elongated items. Specifically, this invention may include an elongated body forming a channel and a baffle to separate at least one elongated item from a plurality of elongated items. The width of the channel is preferably less than twice a thickness of the elongated item so that an elongated item may align under an aperture. The elongated item may then pass one at a time through the aperture to minimize potential cross-contamination. This apparatus and method may be particularly useful for dispensing dental applicators or other tooth cleaning devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Applicators may be widely used in dentistry to apply dental compositions or materials to a tooth surface. Applicators also may be used to clean the excess materials surrounding a tooth preparation. Such applicators are typically disposable and remain in a hygienic environment or containers in order to prevent cross-contamination of materials or patients. Typically, applicators may be housed in tubes or dispensers in order to allow ready and easy access to the applicators while maintaining the applicators in a hygienic environment. Dispensers may be cylindrical in form with a cap and with an opening either in the center of the cap or on the side of the cap to dispense the applicators from the opening.
One existing vertical dispenser design includes an outer diameter of the central opening of the cap that is fractionally larger than the outer diameter of the applicators. The operator may shake the dispenser with a side-to-side motion in order to dispense an applicator and the applicator may “find” the opening to dispense the applicator one at a time. This dispenser design may control dispensing one applicator at a time until there are only a few applicators left in the dispenser. However, the remaining applicators are increasingly difficult to remove from the opening and the operator may resort to removing the cap from the dispenser to slide the applicators out of the dispenser from the open top. In this situation, there may be little control over how many applicators may be dispensed and the operator may cross-contaminate some or all of the remaining applicators.
Other types of hand-held dispensers include a triangular V-Shaped, or U-Shaped opening on the side of the cap. In these dispensers, the triangular V-Shaped or U-Shaped openings on the cap typically may be much larger than the outer diameter of the applicators. These types of dispensers may include either a horizontal or a vertical position in order to dispense the applicators whereby the applicators may pile on top of each other. With a large triangular V-Shape, or U-Shaped opening, many applicators may exit the opening when shaken or moved in a reciprocating manner to dispense an applicator. The operator may receive multiple applicators when trying to dispense one applicator which again may lead to cross-contamination as other applicators rush back into the dispenser and thereby contaminate other applicatiors and the dispenser itself.
In view of the above, there is a need and demand for an improved hand-held dispenser that minimizes the risk of cross-contamination. In particular, there is a need and demand for a hand-held dispenser that provides a precise and controllable dispensing of one elongated item at a time without the operator touching more than one elongated item at a time when dispensing the elongated item.